falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Advanced riot gear
|baseid = |variants =Riot gear Elite riot gear |item name2 =Advanced riot gear helmet |dt2 =5 |hp2 =85 |effects2 =Sneak Sight Perception +2 |weight2 =6 |value2 =1000 |repair2 =Riot helmet Headgear |baseid2 = |footer = }} The advanced riot gear and the matching advanced riot gear helmet are pieces of armor in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Background The advanced riot gear is a more advanced version of the standard riot gear, which was used by the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment in the Divide. They were charged with riot control operations against an entire local hippie community that protested outside Hopeville against the ongoing Sino-American War. When the NCR began to annex the prosperous community of the Divide, they found these armors and used them for their own veteran rangers in the Divide, acting as riot control officers in the city. When the bombs in the Divide detonated, the armors were lost and many of the riot control officers perished in the event. Compared to the standard riot gear, the shoulder pads are bulkier and worn on top of the duster, and the chest plate seems to be slightly greener. The duster is also a slightly dustier brown color than the standard riot gear. Also, the armor plates on the forearms are much thicker. The helmet has the 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment emblem on the front as well as "=100=" symbol on the left side. The helmet's air-filtering system seems to be more advanced than the standard riot gear. Its weight is also five pounds less than the standard riot gear. Characteristics The helmet gives the effect "Red Vision", which gives the user low-visibility sight while in sneak mode between 6:00PM to 6:00AM or while indoors. This will toggle from on to off upon exiting sneak mode. Variants * Desert Ranger combat armor - the armor of the Desert Rangers before they merged with the NCR Rangers. * Elite riot gear - a unique armor which was used by an important NCR riot control officer in the Divide. * Riot gear - an advanced version of the L.A.P.D. riot armor and the military helmet used by the pre-War riot control officers in the Divide. * NCR Ranger combat armor - armor of the NCR Veteran Rangers, whose creation is based on the Desert Ranger combat armor. Locations Found on the body of a ghoulified NCR riot control officer in The Crow's Nest. This NCR trooper will be hanging out a window closest to the cave to the west. However, detonating the warhead before going to the Crow's Nest might cause the trooper to be missing. Notes * While sneaking with the advanced riot gear helmet at night or within a building, it will activate a red, hazy night vision effect. ** The red low-light vision may activate later in the evening, as late as 8:15 pm. * The advanced riot gear has its very own effect named "Riot Response" (Explosives +10, Endurance +1). It can be seen in the effects section of the Pip-Boy when equipped. * Playing Caravan while the sneak sight is activated may make it difficult to see the cards. Bugs * You can still wear additional head wear with this helmet. This is due to all variants of riot helmets not being flagged as "hat". * After detonating the warhead from a distance, the dead body of the ranger wearing the armor may disappear. In the PC, the armor can be obtained through console commands. * It is possible for the armor to fall off its original ledge, making it impossible to obtain. * Like with the riot gear, the shoulder part of the duster might change its color permanently to red. Gallery 11thArmoredCavalryRegiment.png|Pre-War 11th Armored Cavalry Regiment riot control officer NCRRiotControl.png|Post-War NCR riot control of the Divide NCR riot control.jpg|The dead NCR riot control wearing the ARG at the Crow's Nest Category:Lonesome Road armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique armor and clothing es:Equipo antidisturbios avanzado ru:Улучшенная полицейская броня uk:Покращена поліцейська броня